PQP! Era pra Hoje!
by Ilia Verseau
Summary: FANFIC RASCUNHO apenas por causa do Desafio Amores Possíveis: Duo está surtado por causa de algumas estripulias que andou fazendo com Trowa M-preg; Continuação da fic Cliclo de Memórias da Illy-chan Himura Wakai


Já estava andando de um lado para outro estabanadamente, mal sentira quando seu quadril acertou em cheio a quina da mesa da sala, afinal ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar naquele momento.

Bem, o que dizer? Deveria acordá-lo e ter seu surto agora compartilhado com o companheiro ou deixar que dormisse para se jogar aos seus pés, melhor, segurá-lo pelo colarinho e sacudi-lo de um lado para o outro até que toda aquela inquietação passasse.

Resolveu-se pela segunda opção – o que adiantava ficar tão preocupado se não podia espalhar a semente da angústia por aí?

Então, andou até a cama de seu quarto, onde o sereno amante dormia profundamente, tão profundamente que Duo não sabia como ele não babava no travesseiro.

"Desgraçado! Fica aí dormindo quando estou aqui me remoendo em preocupação. Eu mereço! Eu mereço tudo isso que estou passando! Não importa o que os outros digam, Duo Maxwell foi feito apenas para levar porradas da vida e por toda a vida".

— Trowa, acorda! — Sua voz soou mais autoritária do que quando ele tinha que lidar com um bando de alunos adolescentes que gritavam, berravam e reclamavam quando ele decidira aplicar um teste surpresa.

Para sua maior raiva, o moreno apenas deu-lhe as costas como se ele fosse uma mosca chata zumbindo em seu ouvido e com um simples peteleco ele a mandara para longe, onde era o seu devido lugar.

— Puta que o pariu, Trowa! Quer fazer o favor de levantar essa sua bunda da cama e me escutar?

— Bom dia pra você também, Maxwell. — Falou o moreno com uma voz um pouco engrolada, pelos tranqüilizantes que precisara ingerir, o que quer que Duo estivesse para lhe atarantar o juízo naquele instante ele não tinha a mínima idéia ou vontade de descobrir.

— Você fica aí deitado enquanto o pobre Duo já se levantou há horas e deu conta da cozinha e do resto da casa, passou a sua roupa, fez a sua comida, arrumou os seus filmes!

— Porque quis, eu não pedi.

— O que será de mim com um amante com esse, meu Deus?

— Baka, para de fazer drama e diga logo porque você está prestes a ter um ataque fulminante do coração.

— Não, você não quer me ouvir, está fazendo isso por obrigação! Eu não sou mais o mesmo para você, não te sirvo mais!

— DUO!

— Só hoje, Duo, vamos, por favor, não vai acontecer nada com você… oh, vamos, não é nada de mais, vai ser fora, prometo. — Falou Duo em falsete imitando a voz de Trowa.

— Do que é que você está falando? — Era genuína a confusão nos olhos verdes.

— PUTA QUE PARIU, TROWA, ERA PRA HOJE!!!

— …! — Se é que possível, o silêncio por parte de Duo gritava.

— O que era para hoje? Hoje é sábado, relaxe.

— Não, Tro! .hoje.

— … O quê?

— Eu não estou sentindo nada!

— Sentindo o quê? — O europeu podia ser calmo, mas até o Dalai Lamma tem limite de paciência.

— Sentindo, Trowa! Eu.nã.sentindo… — parou por um instante e viu que seu namorado até que estava dando certo crédito para aquele espetáculo, mas não estava em seus planos ir mais longe naquela conversa. Inspirou fundo e falou baixinho: — eu não estou sentindo minhas cólicas.

— Desculpe, Duo, não ouvi.

— Trowa, moreninho do meu coração, meu franjudinho. Você sabe que eu passei por alguns maus momentos quando você perdeu a memória, certo?

— Certo.

— Porque eu tinha passado por alguns outros maus bocados nas mãos de um cientista louco, certo?

— Certo.

— Que eu engravidei de você e tive uma filha, certo?

— Certo.

— E que todo mês eu sinto sintomas como alterações de humor e algumas cólicas, certo?

— Certo. Mas você não sangra, certo?

— Certo.

— E daí?

— E daí que EU NÃO ESTOU SENTINDO NADA, CARALHO! HOJE É DIA E NUNCA ATRASOU! NUNCA! NEM MESMO QUANDO EU ESTAVA PARA SURTAR DE TANTO ESTRESSE!

— QUÊ?

— Você já reparou em quantas vezes você já falou isso? — Perguntou ele no tom mais ácido que conseguia.

— Isso quer dizer…

— Que eu posso estar grávido de novo. — Disse quase de uma vez, despejando o peso das palavras sobre o amante — Trowa? Trowa?! Trowa! Você está ficando pálido… branco! Azul! Verde!!! Não morre, Tro! Você vai me deixar só no mundo e com dois filhos pra criar?

— Sozinho… você não ia ficar. — Disse o moreno se recuperando em parte do choque. — Chang ia me caçar onde quer que eu estivesse para reparar a injustiça.

— E como é que fica? Quer dizer…

— Até parece, Duo, que eu vou sumir. — Falou levemente magoado.

— Você não teve culpa da primeira vez, Tro.

— Qual é o problema, então? Já tínhamos falado sobre isso e havíamos concordado.

— Eu não sei como ela vai reagir…

— Por mais difícil que seja, Duo, ela cresceu. Vai entender.

— Mas se não entender?

— Com o tempo vai aceitar.

— E se não aceitar?

— Aí leva uma surra para aprender a deixar de ser mimada!

— TROWA!

— Sim?

— Você não faria.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu de lado dizendo com os olhos "não acredita? Pois sim."

— E meu trabalho? A escola? Meus alunos? Como ficam?

Trowa não agüentava mais aquele drama. Se Duo estava grávido, tudo bem, bola para frente, não podiam mais chorar pelo leite derramado (sem comparações infames). Então, ele simplesmente agarrou Duo pelo braço e olhou resoluto bem dentro de seus olhos.

— A gente dá um jeito. — Fez um breve pausa — Ainda estou com sono.

Pudera, Trowa passara uma semana em missão e voltara havia menos de um dia. Precisava dormir, estava exausto, mas esse tipo de missão necessitava o uso de substâncias que o fizesse ficar ligado por mais tempo e agora injetara em seu corpo uma boa dose de drogas com efeito contrário, dor de cabeça era o mínimo que sentia no momento. Todavia, ele realmente fazia esforço para manter-se calmo e tranqüilizar Duo, pois o americano precisava dele.

Duo ficou ali parado olhando para o amante e embasbacado com toda aquela calma, como ele podia ser assim?! Se fosse ele em lugar de Trowa já teria no mínimo gritado… para não dizer coisa pior. Sentiu-se um pouco menos alarmado, no entanto, quando percebeu que Trowa encostara a cabeça na curva de seu ombro e o arrastava para a cama com ele. Bem, qualquer que fosse o segredo do amante, estava fazendo algum efeito sobre si.

— Puta que pariu, Tro, era para hoje…

— Eu sei, mas não tem problema.

Trowa roçava de leve sua bochecha no peito de Duo e brincava com os dedos dele, tentando-o fazê-lo relaxar. O importante era acalmá-lo e só depois confirmar ou não as suspeitas.

— Sabe, Duo…? — Disse ele quando sentiu a respiração do outro lenta e tranqüila.

— O quê? — Respondeu ele molemente com seus olhos fechados e tentando prestar o máximo de atenção em seu próprio corpo, como se querendo arrancar dele uma resposta que fosse.

— É que por duas vezes eu vou confirmar por onde é que eu me meti.

— Ora, seu! Não acredito que você disse isso!

— O que não muda a verdade incontestável…

— Pilantra!!! Sem-vergonha!!! Tarado!!! Pervertido!!! Maníaco!!! Boçal!!! Salafrário!!! Aproveitador!!! Insensível!!! Despudorado!!! Estúpido!!! Galinha!!! Cretino!!! Bandido!!! Cafajeste!!! Safado!!! Cínico!!! Monstro!!! Bastardo!!! Filho-da-mãe!!! Desgraçado!!! .ro, franjudo de uma figa!!!

— Que te ama… — Disse simplesmente.

— Não Importa! — Rebateu Duo — Diz isso porque não é com você!!!

— Seu organismo que é diferente…

— Cala'boca! — Virou o rosto no intuito de afrontá-lo, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Meti e vou meter mais… — Disse com um certo ar superior e de regozijo que fizeram o rosto de Duo contorcer-se de fúria, ainda mais porque ele parecia cantarolar cada palavra.

— Veremos! — Rosnou Duo sentado no banco perto da janela e com as pernas bem cruzadas.

— Não adianta mais fazer isso, já foi.

— Vou me agarrar até o último fio de esperança!

— Oh, Duo… eu ainda quero me meter nisso mais umas duas vezes…

— não!!!

— … Ou três…

— PUTA QUE PARIU! Você — Apontou para o latino, na verdade, enfiou o indicador no peito de Trowa quando esse se aproximou de si — Histerectomia!

— Ah… quatro… — Antes que Duo começasse a berrar feito um louco, Trowa tomou-lhe os lábios e não desgrudou dele até que sentisse que todos os seus protestos haviam cessado.

Arfando, Trowa perguntou:

— Seis…?

— Ahhn…? Dois!

— Quatro…?

— Dois.

— Três?

— DOIS, CACETE! Dois e apenas dois!

— Podemos começar?

— Não.

— Por que não? Você está grávido mesmo…

— Nã.certeza.

— Mas pode estar.

— Temos dúvidas. E você não comprou camisinha. Eu mandei. Agora fica sem.

— Eu ligo pra farmácia e peço, resolvido?

— Está. Mas fique longe. Não vai querer assustar o entregador.

Trowa riu-se daquele gênio explosivo, nada melhor do que provocá-lo. Só que de repente, ficou sério e resolveu perguntar:

— … Você… quer um teste?

— Teste?

— De gravidez, Duo!

— Não! — Respondeu ele quase em pânico.

— Não seja infantil. Melhor esclarecer a dúvida logo, oras.

— Mas aí eu vou ter certeza!

— E isso não é bom?

— Não é não!

— Afff, e por que não, Maxwell?

— Odeio quando você me chama pelo sobrenome.

— Tudo bem. Por que não, piloto dois?

— Trowa!

— Meu nome.

— E se eu estiver mesmo?

— Pensei que já tínhamos superado essa fase.

— Não quero pensar na reação de Elisa.

— Se ela não puxou a você, não irá surtar e dar escândalos.

— Dessa vez é sério, Trowa.

— Você sabe que isso não tem nada a ver, Duo.

O americano respirou fundo e esfregou as mãos por sobre o rosto.

— Fiquei louco por um gole, Tro. — Disse o americano um pouco trêmulo.

— Epa! Nada disso. Deixe de colocar bobagem na cabeça. — O moreno abraçou-o forte e não deixou que ele saísse dali de maneira alguma — Ainda mais agora. Vamos fazer o seguinte: esperamos uns três dias e se não acontecer nada, aí compramos um teste, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

— Já faz muito tempo, Duo. Você não vai ter que esconder de nós e eu vou dar tudo o que você precisar. Nossa filha não vai se opor, vai ver.

— Tomara…

— Mas eu estou certo e você sabe disso.

— Convencido…

O europeu beijou o amante e ficou a ele abraçado, esperando o compasso do coração dele diminuir. Quando resolveram levar para frente aquele relacionamento, sabiam que não seria fácil, mas pelo menos tentariam – pior seria continuar indefinidamente imaginando o que poderia ter sido.

— Duo, desculpe, mas eu estou morrendo de sono.

— Bem… isso porque eu te acordei.

— Eu não queria ter colocado assim, mas já que você falou…

— Não tem problema. Volte a dormir que eu vou fazer outra coisa… supermercado talvez.

— Não, não. Eu chamo a dupla certinha para cá e eles ficam com você. É porque eu não estou conseguindo mesmo ficar acordado.

— Eu sei, entendo.

— Vai contar a eles?

— Acho que não.

— Tudo bem. Fico com você até Wufei e Heero chegarem.

— Tá bom.

Ligaram para os orientais – que se prontificaram em chegar na casa deles em não mais do que oito minutos –, ficando deitados um sobre o outro na cama pelo tempo que foi necessário esperar.

— Desculpa, Duo. Eu não devia ter insistido. Não tinha idéia de que você ia ficar assim.

— A culpa também é minha. E podia ter sido em você…

— É, podia… Desculpe…

— Agora já foi.

— Me perdoa?

— Perdôo. Mas se eu estiver, vai ter que fazer massagem nos meus pés e minhas costas!

— Faço.

— Vai me trazer as comidas que eu quiser.

— Trago.

— Segurar meu cabelo quando estiver vomitando.

— Seguro.

— Pegar as coisas que eu derrubar no chão quando estiver grande demais para me abaixar.

— Pego.

— Fazer sexo comigo sempre que eu tiver vontade.

— Isso eu já faço.

— Você não viu como eu fiquei. Os malditos hormônios mexeram comigo.

— Afff. Ok, só não me deixe a pele e ossos.

— Hahahaha. Prometo.

Ouviram a campainha e deduziram quem seriam suas visitas (seis minutos e quarenta segundos depois de desligado o telefone), os dois foram recepcioná-los. Trowa logo se desculpou por tê-los trazido até ali, mas não se importou se obteve alguma resposta (ou nenhuma).

O que sabia era que Duo estava em boas mãos e ele estava literalmente moído por causa daqueles dias de trabalho de campo, além de ter de feito uso daqueles remédios para dormir, por isso mal se matinha de pé.

"Bem, esses serão longos oito meses…"

E ele não podia esperar por outra coisa.


End file.
